1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a functional composite fiber. More particularly, the present invention relates to a composite fiber containing a functional component not exposed on the surface thereof, thereby avoiding abrasion of the spinning machine during post-manufacturing.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Currently, composite fibers contain T-shaped lobes and open channels formed thereon, provide the ability to wick perspiration away from the human body. As multi-functional fibers have become a trend, blending inorganic chemicals such as anti-ultraviolet (anti-UV) agent, far-intra red (far-IR) agent, or anti-bacterial & mildew-retarding agents into multi-function fiber groups has become widespread. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,368 discloses a trilobal or quadrilobal fiber composed of one polymer or a mixture of various polymers; U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,491 discloses a thermoplastic fiber comprising a fiber with one or more internal lengthwise open channels and a durable hydrophilic surface modifier associated with the channels; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,735 discloses a conjugate multilobal fiber comprising at least two polymers arranged with at least one polymer occupying a portion of the fiber and at least one other polymer having a lower melting point than the first portion polymer occupying an outer portion of the fiber. Fiber containing inorganic chemicals, however, may abrade the yarn guide, tension sensor, or the PU disc during post-manufacturing processes and result in broken filaments or skittery dyeing. Therefore, improved composite fibers and the manufacturing method thereof is required.